Schlangenspiele
by Godiva
Summary: Salazar Slytherin zieht sich zurück in die Normandie zu seiner Tante wo er Freundschaft schliesst mit einem netten jungen Mann Michel de Mal Foie. Aber kann er Hogwarts wirklich hinter sich lassen? GründerzeitSlash
1. Chapter 1

Die Geschichte entstand als Geburtstagsgeschichte für Dunkle Flamme – sie wollte eine Slash Story zwischen Salazar Slytherin und einem Malfoy aus der Zeit. Und hier ist die Geschichte ... sie ist schon fertig geschrieben, ich werde hier ungefähr wöchentlich hochladen – die Geschichte hat fünf Kapitel, einen Prolog und einen Epilog.

Disclaimer: Etwa 99,9 aller Internetbenutzer werden bei dem Wort „Hogwarts" wissen, dass es kein Original von mir ist. Die Welt in der das hier spielt gehört J.K. Rowling, ich habe sie lediglich 1000 Jahre zurückgedreht in der Zeit. Alle Charaktere ausser den Gründern sind aber von mir und bei den Gründern hab ich etwas grosszügig die Hinweise im Buch ausgelegt.

Warnungen: Keine würd ich sagen. Später in den Kapiteln gibt es ein paar Andeutungen über erwachsene Dinge.

(P.S. Es kommt Het vor. Wobei ich das nicht als Warnung sehen kann)

Hogwarts 996

Mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht sah Ymme von ihrer Position auf einem bequemen Sessel zu, wie ihr Mann seine wenigen Besitztümer in einen Beutel packte. Nach 8 Jahren Ehe war sie es gewohnt ignoriert zu werden - so hatte es sie nicht verwundert keine Erklärung zu bekommen. Nachdem er sein letztes Buch verstaut hatte und das Band geschnürt hatte, drehte Salazar sich abrupt zu seiner Frau um.

„Ich werde für einige Monate meine Verwandten in der Normandie besuchen. Da ich annehme, dass es dir zu schlecht geht um zu reisen, werde ich nicht fragen, ob du mitkommst."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich spöttisch. Er hatte die zahllosen Leiden Ymmes nie ernst genommen. Sie nickte schwach.

„Wirst du wiederkommen?"

„Vermutlich." Er nickte knapp und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Verabschiede dich von Aelfred," sagte sie zu seinem Rücken.

Bei der Erwähnung seines Sohnes hielt Salazar inne.

„Der Racker wird mich nicht vermissen," sagte er dann barsch und verliess den Raum, ohne Ymmes Reaktion abzuwarten. Er hatte nur das Bedürfnis schnell hier wegzukommen. Seine Tante Diana wusste noch nichts von dem Vergnügen, das sie erwartete. Die letzte ihrer zahllosen Einladungen war bereits vor einem Jahr eingetroffen, aber Salazar verliess sich darauf, dass sie ihn aufnehmen würde. So schnell er konnte liess er die Gewölbe hinter sich – sein eigenes Werk, bewundert von allen halbwegs gebildeten Zauberern der britischen Inseln und darüber hinaus. Er durchquerte auch die große Halle ohne gesehen zu werden, aber gerade als er die kleine Eingangshalle betrat und er sich sicher wähnte, trat Godric Gryffindor aus den Schatten. Seine grünen Augen schimmerten, als ob Tränen nur darauf warteten vergossen zu werden.

„Salazar? Du gehst wirklich?"

Salazar weigerte sich herunter in die Augen seines Freundes und Liebhabers zu blicken. Godric würde ihn nicht weich machen – dieses Mal nicht.

„Es ist alles gesagt worden Godric," erwiderte er schneidend. „Ich bleibe nicht an diesem Ort."

„Was meinst du mit 'dieser Ort'?" gab Godric erregt zurück. „Das ist unser Lebenswerk, Salazar! Du hast deine Seele hier reingesteckt! Du kannst nicht so einfach gehen."

„Kann ich nicht?" entgegnete Salazar ebenso heftig. „Wer bist du um das zu entscheiden, Godric? Ja, das hier könnte mein Lebenswerk sein – aber du richtest es zugrunde."

„Da haben wir heute morgen drüber geredet ..." begann Godric, aber Salazar unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Genau deshalb gehe ich ja Godric."

„Aber ..." „Kein aber," unterbrach Salazar wieder. Godric sah ihn eindringlich an und seufzte dann.

„Na schön, geh," sagte er. „Vielleicht merkst du dann, was für einen Fehler du machst." Er berührte Salazar Schulter und wandte verletzt den Blick ab, als der zurückzuckte. „Ich werde dich vermissen," fügte er leise hinzu. Salazar schnaubte nur verächtlich und schob sich an dem kleineren Mann vorbei. Wer glaubte Godric, dass er war? Ihm eine Erlaubnis zum Gehen auszuteilen? Kaum war Salazar aus dem Schloss getreten, seine Miene noch düsterer als gewöhnlich, hörte er auch schon eine fröhliche Stimme „Papa!" piepsen. Er bemühte sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck wenigstens etwas aufzuhellen – sein Sohn hatte seinen Zorn nicht verdient.

„Hallo Aelfred."

„Papa!" Aelfred strahlte ihn an. „Wohin gehst du? Kann ich mitkommen?"

„Nein," sagte Salazar und befreite sein Hemd aus der Hand seines Sohnes. „Ich gehe für länger fort."

„Ohh ..." Die Lippe des Jungens verzog sich schmollend.

Prüfend sah Salazar sich um. „Was machst du eigentlich hier draussen? Bist du entwischt?"

Alefred schüttelte schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Ah, da bist du ja Aelfred!" ertönte eine weibliche Stimme neben ihnen. Helga Hufflepuff erschien langsam rennend bei ihnen und nahm Aelfred am Ohr. Erst dann sah sie dessen Vater. „Oh, hallo Salazar. Ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt."

„Hallo Helga." Er hatte Helga immer gemocht – es war fast unmöglich Helga nicht zu mögen. Sicher, manchmal waren ihre Fröhlichkeit und ihr Optimismus unerträglich – aber Helga wusste auch wann Fröhlichkeit unangebracht war. Sie kannte Salazar fast besser als Godric es je getan hatte. Die etwas rundliche Hexe sah ihn jetzt prüfend an und seufzte dann.

„Du gehst also wirklich," sagte sie traurig und nahm Aelfred bei der Hand. Salazar nickte kalt.

„Ja. Ich nehme an, du wirst auf Aelfred aufpassen."

„So wie immer," erwiderte Helga mit einem leichten Lächeln. Salazar sah zu seinem Sohn.

„Benimm dich und tu was Helga dir sagt, verstanden?"

Aelfred nickte und kuschelte sich an seine „Tante". Die Stimmung der Erwachsenen hatte seinen üblichen Übermut gedämpft. Mit großen Augen sah er zu seinem Vater hoch.

„Komm bald wieder Papa," sagte er traurig, aber er wagte nicht vor seinem Vater eine Szene zu machen. Salazar wandte sich um.

„Passt auf euch auf", verabschiedete er sich leise. Schnell schritt er weiter, um das Schluchzen hinter sich nicht hören zu müssen.


	2. Ein blonder junger Mann

Und das erste Kapitel ... freut mich das es Leute gibt die das hier lesen

Disclaimer/Pairings/Warnungen: Siehe Prolog

Kapitel 1 – Ein blonder, junger Mann

Es war später Nachmittag als Salazar in Lillebonne ankam. In Schottland wäre es jetzt bereits kühl geworden – aber noch war es hier wärmer, als es dort im Frühjahr je wurde. Vor fast einer Woche hatte er Hogwarts verlassen und sein Zorn hatte sich etwas gelegt – nicht jedoch die Entschlossenheit die Reise fortzusetzen und Hogwarts fernzubleiben. Salazar blickte über den kleinen Dorfplatz. Die Leute sahen sich tuschelnd nach ihm um – mit seiner Größe, seinen sorgfältig geschnittenen, pechschwarzen Haaren und der leicht olivfarbenen Haut war er offensichtlich fremd in der Region. Gleichzeitig verriet seine aufwendig verzierte, wiewohl altmodische Tunika auch einen gewissen Wohlstand. Er gab dem Händler, der ihn von Fécamp aus mitgenommen hatte, einige Münzen, die er großzügig bemessen hatte. Der Mann bedankte sich umständlich und winkte einen kleinen, rotbäckigen Bauern herbei – offensichtlich kein Nachfahre der Wikinger. Der Mann verbeugte sich ungeschickt vor dem Fremden.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Herr?" Salazar brauchte einen Moment um den breiten Akzent zu verstehen. Sein praktisches Französisch war etwas eingerostet, wie er schon in Fécamp bemerken musste.

„Ich suche das Gut von Hugo de Mandal. Es soll hier in der Nähe sein."

Das Gesicht des Bauern wurde etwas offener. „Es ist etwas südlich von hier – seid Ihr ein Verwandter von Frau Diana?"

„Ihr Neffe", antwortete Salazar knapp. Der Bauer drehte sich um und rief nach einem „Philippe." Ein schlaksiger junger Mann löste sich aus der Menge und trat auf die beiden zu. Der Ältere nickte kurz zu ihm.

„Das ist Philippe – einer der Pächter Eures Onkels. Er kann euch den Weg zeigen."

Philippe verbeugte sich etwas verwirrt, während der ältere Bauer schnell auf ihn einredete – Salazars Verständnis reichte gerade dazu aus um sich zu versichern, dass Philippe nur die Situation erklärt wurde und kein Plan entwickelt wurde Salazar zu überfallen. Philippe lief schnell zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe, hob einen Sack vom Boden auf und kam dann wieder zu Salazar. Er verbeugte sich noch einmal. Salazar bedankte sich kurz bei dem anderen Bauern und dem Händler, dann folgte er Philippe aus dem Städtchen hinaus. Philippe war schweigsam, bis sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Verzeiht, Herr," schüchtern sah der junge Mann zu Salazar herauf. „seid Ihr der Neffe von Frau Diana, der die Schule gegründet hat? Der in Dänemark studiert hat und geholfen hat den schwarzen Magier Radbod zu Fall zu bringen?"

Salazar liess sich herab ein wenig zu lächeln. „Derselbe – Diana hat nur einen Neffen, weisst du." Er genoss kurz die eindeutige Bewunderung in den Augen des Anderen. „Du bist kein Muggel, oder?"

„Nein, Herr. Verzeiht meine Frechheit – aber könnt Ihr mir erzählen, wie ihr Radbod bekämpft habt damals?"

Nur zu gerne prahlte Salazar mit dieser alten Geschichte – bewusst spielte er die Rolle von Godric, Helga und Rowena herunter in seiner Nacherzählung, um sich selber als grösseren Zauberer darzustellen – Rache, von der die anderen zwar nichts wussten, aber die seinem verletzten Stolz gut tat. Er war kaum zum Ende seiner Geschichte gekommen, als sie zu einer Weggabelung kamen. Philippe verbeugte sich einmal mehr.

„Herr, wenn Ihr diesem Ieg folgt, dann kommt Ihr bald zu dem Sitz eures Onkels – er ist hinter dem Obstgarten. Wenn ihr es mir gestattet, schlage ich den anderen Weg ein zu meinem Hof." Er wies auf ein kleines Haus nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Salazar nickte und gab Philippe ein Silberstück, welches dieser mit viel Unterwürfigkeit annahm. In besserer Laune, als er seit langem gewesen war, folgte Salazar dem breiten Weg vorbei an einer gepflegten Mauer, die ihn von einem ebenso ordentlichen Obstgarten trennte. Hier war er der Held, nicht Godric. Von dem Gerede zu Hause könnte man meinen Godric wäre der kühnste, mutigste, verwegenste, beste Kämpfer aller Zeiten – davon, dass Salazar ihn mehr als einmal aus irgendwelchen Klemmen befreien musste, sprach niemand. Er schüttelte sich etwas. Nur nicht daran denken. Godric lag hinter ihm. Das Haus seiner Tante vor ihm.

„Salazar!" Strahlend kam die kleine Hexe auf Salazar zu, kaum war seine große Gestalt im Hoftor erschienen. Seine Tante war runder als er sie in Erinnerung hatte – ihr gegenüber würde Helga zerbrechlich wirken. Unter ihrem Kopftuch schauten einige silberne Strähnen hervor. Aber es war ja auch schon 8 Jahre her, dass er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. „Lass dich umarmen, Neffe."

Salazar beugte sich folgsam herunter um seine Tante kurz zu umarmen. „Tante Diana. Ich hoffe mein Besuch ist nicht ungelegen."

„Ach was!" Diana machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wir haben allerdings nichts vorbereiten können, deine Eule kam erst vor zwei Tagen hier an. Der arme Vogel scheint über dem Kanal in einen Sturm geraten zu sein – war ganz zerzaust."

„Solange hier einen Sack Stroh habt auf dem ich schlafen kann." Er ging neben seiner Tante auf das stattliche zweistöckige Haus zu. „Es war sehr kurzfristig, ich weiss, aber es gab wichtige Gründe, England zu verlassen."

Diana sah kurz zu ihm hoch, entschied sich dann aber wohl keinen Kommentar zu machen. Statt dessen winkte sie einem Mädchen zu, dass unter einem Apfelbaum sass und etwas nähte. Sie war weniger füllig als Diana – ihre Haut war wie die Salazar dunkler als die der Nordeuropäer, aber sonst gab es in ihrem Aussehen nicht bemerkenswertes. Ihr Gesicht gehörte zu der Sorte, die man schon vergessen hat, wenn man sie noch vor sich sieht. Auch wenn er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, erkannte Salazar sie so daran doch sofort.

„Guten Tag, Salazar." Maria senkte die Augen als sie vor ihrem Cousin stand.

„Guten Tag, Maria. Du bist gar nicht so viel grösser, als ich dich in Erinnerung habe"

„Ach je, es stimmt ja, Maria war noch keine Zehn, als du sie das letzte Mal gesehen hast, Salazar. Jetzt ist sie bereits verlobt – ich glaube, das hatte ich dir noch nicht geschrieben. Sie wird Michel de Mal Foie heiraten in drei Wochen. Ich hoffe, du kannst dann noch hier sein, es wäre schön auch jemanden von meiner Familie hierzuhaben."

„Ich denke, ich werde dann noch hier sein." Salazar senkte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Hugo ist noch nicht wieder da – er war auf irgendeinem Treffen heute, daher müssen wir mit dem Abendessen noch etwas warten, aber du kannst schon einmal etwas essen, wenn du Hunger hast."

„Ich kann warten."

„Gut, dann zeigen wir dir erst einmal deine Schlafkammer – nicht das was du aus eurer Burg gewohnt bist, fürchte ich. Aber notfalls hätten wir dort auch deine Familie unterbringen können – es ging aus deinem Brief nicht hervor, ob sie dich begleiten werden. Aber ich nehme an, dein Sohn ist noch zu jung für eine solche Reise. Wie alt ist er jetzt?"

„Aelfred ist jetzt neun. Aber er hätte die Reise besser überstanden als Ymme. Schon das Leben in einer Burg macht sie krank." Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er eine Reise mit Ymme nicht überstanden hätte. Von den vielen Dingen, die Godric ihm angetan hatte – eines Tages würde er eine Liste machen – war die Arrangierung einer Ehe zwischen Salazar und Ymme von Waterly eines der Gravierenderen. Und was das Ganze noch schlimmer machte, war die allgemeine Ansicht, dass er _dankbar_ sein musste eine solche hochgeborene Frau zu bekommen.

„Vielleicht hätte eine Reise sie etwas bestärkt." Diana führte Salazar über eine enge Holztreppe in den ersten Stock. „Was hat sie denn?"

„Das wechselt – es ist mir zu mühsam mich immer zu erinnern, was das neuste Leiden ist." Neugierig sah Salazar sich um. Der erste Stock wirkte grösser als der die große Halle unten.

„Ah, nach hier oben kommen keine Muggel." Diana lachte. „Darum haben wir die Ausdehnung etwas vergrößert – habt ihr das in Hogwarts nicht gemacht?"

„Das war nicht nötig."

„Einen guten Platz habt ihr euch ausgesucht," fuhr Diana fort ohne zu bemerken, dass ihrem Neffen das Thema nicht behagte. „Salazar hat mir gezeigt wo sie ihre Burg errichten werden, weisst du", wandte sie sich an Maria. „Damals stand da nur ein Haus, in dem früher ein Großonkel von seinem Freund Godric gewohnt hat. Von ihm haben sie das Land geerbt. So war es doch, nicht wahr, Salazar?"

Salazar nickte kurz. „Ich würde mich gerne etwas ausruhen bevor wir essen."

„Oh ja, natürlich. Hier ist deine Kammer, Lieber." Sie stiess eine Holztür auf, die in einen Raum führte, in dem in der Tat auch noch Aelfred und Ymme gepasst hatten. „Ich schicke eine Hauselfe herauf, wenn wir soweit sind, ja?"

Salazar nickt wieder und seine Tante verschwand mit seiner Kusine wieder. Er stellte seinen Beutel auf einen kleinen Tisch beim Fenster. Langsam bezweifelte er, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, in die Normandie zu flüchten. Diana mochte die Schwester seiner Mutter sein, aber die beiden hatten nicht einmal vom Aussehen her Ähnlichkeit. In den letzten Jahren hatte er verdrängt, was für eine schreckliche Schwätze seine Tante war. Seufzend zog er seinen Mantel ab und verstaute ihn sorgfältig in einer kleinen Truhe. Nun, wenn es hier unerträglich werden würde, hatte er immer noch seine Freunde in Haithabu. Nur waren die meisten von ihnen leider auch mit Godric befreundet. Und mit Godric hatte er abgeschlossen. Kaum dachte er das, tauchte vor seinem Inneren Auge sein Abschied auf. Der Schmerz in Godrics Stimme als er sagte „Ich werde dich vermissen." Ärgerlich schnaubte Salazar und lief zum Fenster um das Gut Hugos zu überblicken. Dann durchsuchte er seinen Beutel ohne wirklich etwas zu suchen, packte seine Ersatzkleidung in die kleine Truhe und setzte sich auf den Schemel. Aber auch während er sass, war sein Körper nicht ruhiger. Als eine Hauselfe eine Stunde später in den Raum kam um Meister Salazar zum Essen zu bitten, hatte er gerade angefangen eine Abhandlung über Schlangengift zu lesen.

Als Salazar in die große Halle trat sassen bereits vier Personen um den kleinen Tisch herum – neben Hugo, rothaarig und hünenhaft, sass ein junger blonder Mann, der so zierlich war, dass er neben Hugo fast verschwand. Zur Feier der Ankunft ihres Neffen hatte Diana ein Wildschwein zubereiten lassen – kaum hatte sie seinen Brief bekommen musste Hugo eines schiessen gehen, wie sie stolz erzählte. Während Muggel noch ein paar Tage hätten warten müssen mit dem Zubereiten wegen dem Abhängen, hatte man in Bretonien erst im letzten Jahr eine Methode entdeckt wie man magisch den Prozess beschleunigen könne. Das alles brachte sie hervor, ehe sie daran dachte den Fremden vorzustellen.

„Oooohh, und das hier ist Michel, der bald mein Sohn sein wird. Michel, das ist natürlich Salazar, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."

Salazar nickte Michel zu, als er sich neben ihn setzte. Michel lächelte.

„Diana erzählte mir, Sie haben eine Schule gegründet nach Vorbild der alten Römer?"

Salazar bemühte sich die Augen nicht zu verdrehen. „Mit drei weiteren Gründern, ja. Wir hoffen mit der Zeit die ganze magische Jugend Brittaniens dort bilden zu können."

„Was für ein ehrgeiziges Ziel!" Michel sah ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier an.

Salazar nickte kurz. „Noch ist Hogwarts nicht, was es sein könnte."

„Und Sie haben dort auch eine Bibliothek?"

„Sie ist noch recht klein, aber sie wächst ständig." Etwas wehmütig führte Salazar das Messer zum Mund. Die Bibliothek würde er wohl am meisten vermissen – neben seinem Sohn.

„Michel hat auch eine Bibliothek", warf Diana ein. „So viele Bücher habe ich noch nie gesehen, wie in seiner Kammer – und wofür die alle gut sein sollen, weiss ich auch nicht. Ich brauche jedenfalls keine."

Hugo, dessen Umfang den seiner Frau noch übertraf, nickte zustimmend. „Für die Führung eines Gutes brauche ich kein Wissen über Zaubertränke um mein Aussehen zu verjüngen. Ich kenne die paar Tränke die ich für den Betrieb brauche und unser Heiler kennt die Heiltränke. Alles andere ist Zeitverschwendung."

„Michel hat in einem seiner Bücher einen besseren Trank gegen Doxies gefunden", piepste Maria auf, das erste Mal, das Salazar ihre Stimme hörte, seit der gemurmelten Begrüßung.

„Das ist schön, dass du schon loyal zu Michel bist." Diana lächelte ihre Tochter an.

„Aber ich hoffe du kannst unserem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn die Flausen etwas austreiben, ey?" Hugo klopfte seiner Tochter auf die Schulter. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Michel, ich war ja auch mal jung."

Michel lächelte etwas säuerlich, Salazar machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe. Er vernichtete schweigend seine Mahlzeit, während Hugo sich über die richtige Führung eines großen Hofes verbreitete. Nach dem Essen, als Michel gehen wollte, begleitete Salazar ihn ein Stück auf seinem Heimweg. Das erste Stück liefen sie schweigend, dann lächelte Michel ihm fast scheu zu.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie meine bescheidene Sammlung anschauen würden und mir raten könnten, wie ich die Sammlung vergrößern kann."

„Nur zu gerne." Salazar seufzte auf. „Es sieht nach der einzigen Möglichkeit nach Bildung in dieser Gegend aus. Sind hier alle so wie mein Onkel?"

„Er ist harmlos in seiner Kritik." Michel verzog den Mund. „Ich darf mich glücklich schätzen, dass er mir seine Tochter gibt."

Salazar hob die Brauen in die Höhe, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars, dann reichte er Michel die Hand.

„Wann darf ich bei Ihnen vorbeischauen?"

„Oh, jederzeit. Ich bin meistens zu Hause." Michel lächelte ihn schüchtern an, dann verbeugte er sich knapp und setzte seinen Weg fort. Nachdenklich sah Salazar ihm hinterher. Ein gutaussehender, junger Mann mit einem Hunger nach Bildung, der ihn bewunderte. Die Normandie sah bereits viel besser aus.


	3. Gastmahl mit Folgen

Hat jetzt doch etwas länger gedauert zum updaten, war in den Ferien und bin irgendwie dazwischen nie dazugekommen.

Wenn das hier noch jemand ausser Kylyen liest, ein kleines Pieps? Natürlich poste ich die Story auch nur für eine Leserin weiter!

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog

Gebetat hat Ramsi noch einmal, vielen Dank und fühl dich gekuddelt!

Kapitel 2

Kaum zu Hause warf Michel seinen schweren Umhang auf die wartende Hauselfe und begab sich hastig in den ersten Stock seines Hauses – es war magisch nicht ganz so vergrößert wie das seiner zukünftigen Schwiegereltern, denn das konnte seine Familie sich nicht leisten. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zu der Kammer seiner Mutter Héloise. Er machte ihren zerbrechlichen Körper im Mondlicht aus, neben ihr war Caroline auf einem Stuhl eingenickt. Die Dienerin murmelte etwas in ihrem Schlaf als die Tür sich öffnete, Héloise blieb regungslos. Besorgt trat Michel in den Raum, atmete aber erleichtert auf als er sah, wie sich die Brust seiner Mutter sanft auf und ab bewegte. Leise schlich er sich wieder aus der Kammer.

Am anderen Ende des Ganges trat er durch die Tür in ein großes Zimmer, das er seine Bibliothek nannte. Mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs zündeten sich zwei große Kerzen an. Stolz sah er sich in dem schummrigen Licht um. Sein Vater hatte die gleiche Verachtung gegenüber Bildung gehabt wie Hugo, aber der Vater seiner Mutter hatte eine ansehnliche Sammlung an Schriften gehabt, die er seinem Enkel vermachte und die den Grundstock der Bibliothek bildeten. Es war nicht leicht in der Abgeschiedenheit von Lillebonne die Sammlung zu vergrößern, aber er tat was er konnte und hatte schon Einiges angesammelt. Zielstrebig ging er auf das kleine Regal mit den Schriften über Zaubertränke zu. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er das Buch gefunden, das er wollte und setzte sich zufrieden auf den Lehnstuhl am Fenster.

„Die 50 üblichsten Zaubertränke in Britannien und dem Frankenreich. Das grundlegende Wissen für jeden Zauberer. Verfasst von Salazar, Sohn von Olaf."

Mit leuchtenden Augen schlug Michel die Seite auf. Dass er tatsächlich einmal den Verfasser eines so wichtigen Buches kennen lernen sollte, überwältigte ihn. Salazars Werk war bekannt im gesamten Europa, das Werk auf das sich alle Schriften von Zaubertrankmeistern seither bezogen. Für das gerade mal 5 Jahre alte Werk eines damals 31 Jährigen eine überwältigende Leistung. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Verlobung mit Maria tatsächlich Vorteile brachte (neben dem Materiellen, natürlich).

Héloise bemerkte die ungewohnt gute Laune ihres Sohnes beim Frühstück sofort – sie stand in auffallendem Gegensatz zu den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen. Er begrüsste sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich an den groben Holztisch auf das die Hauselfe weißes Brot, Butter und Schinken stellte. Die Mengen hätten auf Außenstehende spärlich gewirkt, doch weder Mutter noch Sohn waren große Esser. Caroline hatte bereits gegessen und bereitete am Herd den Trank für Héloise vor. Wie gewohnt füllte Michel seiner Mutter einen Teller, bevor er sich selber bediente. Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an.

„War der Abend bei Hugo und Diana unterhaltsam, Schatz?"

„Hugo und Diana eher weniger.", er verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Aber Dianas Neffe war dort."

„Oh, Salazar, der Sohn von Lucretia? Der Begründer der Schule in Britannien?" Verständnisvoll nickte sie. „Ich bin sicher, ihr habt euch nett unterhalten können."

„Nun, du weißt wie Hugo und Diana zu Fortschritt stehen." Das Kräuseln in Michels Lippe war jetzt ausgeprägter. „Aber ich habe ihn hierhin eingeladen. Das macht dir nichts aus, nicht wahr Mutter?"

„Oh nein – Danke, meine Liebe." Sie nahm den Becher mit ihrem Trank von Caroline.

„Dass Caroline den Trank so schnell zubereiten konnte, verdanken wir auch Salazars Erkenntnissen, zum Beispiel. Das habe ich gestern ganz vergessen zu erwähnen."

„Du hättest nur Diana überzeugt, fürchte ich." Héloise lächelte bedauernd, als die Miene ihres Sohnes sich immer mehr verzog. „Aber lassen wir das, Michel. Erzähl mir lieber mehr von diesem Salazar. War er so wie du ihn dir vorgestellt hast?"

Salazar erwachte in einer ähnlich guten Laune, die allerdings etwas gedämpft wurde als er in der großen Halle Hugo begegnete. Bei ihm war ein Händler für Zaubertrankingredienzien – eine von Hugos Kühen brauchte einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Trotz Hugos Kritik am Abend zuvor ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Neffen als einen Experten vorzustellen und ihn anzuhalten die Qualität der Ware zu überprüfen. Unter den argwöhnischen Augen des Händlers, der versicherte er habe nur das Beste, untersuchte Salazar die notwendigen Zutaten – auch wenn sie eher mittelmäßige Qualität hatten, waren sie wohl ausreichend und der Händler war bereit einen fairen Preis zu machen. Er tat Hugo noch den Gefallen den relativ einfachen Trank zu brauen, bevor er sich von ihm den Weg zu Michel beschreiben ließ, der direkt an dem kleinen Hof von Philippe vorbeiführte.

Michels Hof lag auf einer kleinen Erhöhung – die Ställe und Schuppen waren etwas am Hang gelegen, das Wohnhaus thronte über ihnen. Sogar Salazar konnte sehen, dass die Gebäude und überhaupt das ganze Hofareal in schlechterer Verfassung waren als Hugos, mit Ausnahme des Gartens, dessen Einmauerung zwar etwas überwachsen war, der aber selber ordentlich gehalten wurde. Die Tür wurde ihm von einem gertenschlanken Mädchen geöffnet, die ihn sofort als Salazar erkannte und einließ. Sie führte ihn die Treppe hinauf und in eine kleine Kammer, an die sie fast schüchtern klopfte. Als Michels Stimme sie herein bat, knickste sie leicht und öffnete Salazar die Tür. Neben Michel saß eine zerbrechlich wirkende blonde Frau, die nur seine Mutter sein konnte. Freudig stand Michel auf, als Salazar herein trat.

„Meister Salazar, was für eine Überraschung Euch so bald hier zu sehen. Darf ich Euch meine Mutter vorstellen – Héloise. Mama, du weißt ja wer unser Besuch ist."

Héloise lächelte den Neffen ihrer Freundin an. „Guten Tag – mein Sohn hat mir schon von Ihrem bevorstehenden Besuch erzählt."

Sie hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, die er sofort ergriff. „Freut mich."

„Ihr habt Euch schnell von den Strapazen der Reise erholt, Meister Salazar. Mein Sohn erzählte mir, Ihr kamt erst wenige Stunden vor seinem Besuch an."

„Ich bin mit einer sehr robusten Konstitution gesegnet." Salazar lächelte jetzt ebenfalls etwas. „Außerdem bin ich gestern nur von Fécamp gekommen, wo ich die Nacht verbracht hatte."

„Ah Fécamp – meine Kusine wohnt dort nun schon seit Jahren, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft sie zu besuchen. Meine Konstitution ist nicht so robust wie die Eure, fürchte ich."

Salazar verbeugte sich etwas. „Glaubt mir, Madame, dieses Gut ist sehr viel schöner als Fécamp."

Sie lachte etwas. „Oh ja, aber diese Sesshaftigkeit nagt an mir. Aber lasst Euch von mir nicht abhalten. Ich sehe Michel an, dass er darauf brennt, Euch seine kleine Bibliothek zu zeigen."  
Michel errötete etwas, aber sie nickte fast energisch. „Ich werde gleich mit Caroline etwas im Garten laufen. Geht nur."

Salazar verbeugte sich noch einmal vor ihr und folgte Michel aus der Kammer. Fast nebenbei verglich er im Geist das Verhalten Ymmes und Héloises miteinander. Ymme wäre sicher überrascht gewesen von der Idee jemanden aus ihrer Kammer zu lassen, bevor sie ihre Leidensgeschichte erzählt hatte.

Als er nach Michel in die Kammer am anderen Ende des Ganges eintrat, sah er sich sichtlich beeindruckt um. Neugierig griff er nach dem Buch auf dem kleinen Tisch und lächelte als er sein eigenes Werk erkannte.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet mein Buch hier vorzufinden."

Michel sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ihr Buch ist eines der verbreitetsten in Europa. Sogar hier in der Normandie kenne ich mindestens 10 Familien, die das Buch ebenfalls besitzen."

„Ja?" Salazar zwang sich seine Überraschung etwas zu verbergen – er war sehr geschmeichelt festzustellen, dass sein Buch auch hier so verbreitet war. Stattdessen betrachtete (er) sein eigenes Buch betont abschätzig. „Es hat seine Schwächen – einige Kapitel müssen noch einmal überarbeitet werden, ein Plan, den ich schon lange vor mich herschiebe."

Michel sah ihn eifrig an. „Ich habe ein kleines Labor – für Eure Zwecke wird es nicht genügen, aber es steht Euch selbstverständlich zur Verfügung."

Sorgfältig legte Salazar das Buch wieder auf den Tisch und hob die Brauen, als er sich zu Michel wandte.

„Wo ist dieses Labor denn?"

„Im Anbau des Erdgeschosses. Vor Muggelaugen verborgen."

„Bekommt ihr häufig Muggelbesuch?" Deutlich verwundert sah Salazar ihn an, so dass Michel automatisch errötete.

„Nun, nicht sehr oft, aber es kommt vor ... der Graf macht hier manchmal Station auf seinen Jagdausflügen."

„Ich verstehe. Wie unangenehm."

Salazar folgte Michel die Treppe wieder herunter.

„Das Schlimmste ist, dass er es für eine Ehre hält." Seufzend berührte Michel mit seinem Zauberstab ein Brett an der Wand, wo sofort eine Tür erschien. Er öffnete sie und bedeutete Salazar einzutreten. Kritisch sah Salazar sich in dem Labor um – denn ein Labor war es tatsächlich. Eine Feuerstelle stand direkt in der Mitte des Raumes, die Wände waren gesäumt mit Regalen die Kessel aus verschiedenen Materialien und in verschiedenen Größen enthielten. Neben ihnen waren – auf ersten Blick wenigstens – alphabetisch geordnete Zutaten. Es waren weniger als in Hogwarts, aber mehr als bei Hugo.

„Es ist in der Tat eher klein, aber ich würde Euer Angebot trotzdem gerne wahrnehmen. Das Buch behandelt schließlich übliche Zaubertränke, keine Spezialtränke. Und ich würde meine Zeit hier gerne nützlich verbringen."

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Meister Salazar. Ich stehe Euch jederzeit zur Verfügung, wenn Ihr einen Assistenten braucht. Heute ist der Zaubertrankhändler in der Gegend, wenn Ihr also Zutaten braucht..."

„Ich bin dem Händler begegnet. Er ist nicht immer in dieser Gegend?"

„Er reist durch die ganze Normandie, aber diese Nacht wird er bei einer Familie in Lillebonne bleiben. Er will morgen hier vorbeikommen mit seinen Waren."

„Dann sollte ich morgen auch hier sein und bei ihm einkaufen." Kritisch beäugte Salazar das Regal. „Könnt Ihr mir Pergament ausleihen?"

Bevor Salazar jedoch über zwei Zutaten auf seiner Liste herausgekommen war, kam Caroline schüchtern herein um das Mittagessen anzukündigen. Héloise aß wie immer in ihrem eigenen Zimmer und Michel besprach mit seinem Gast die nötigen Maßnahmen um sein Labor in ein Forschungslabor für Salazar umzuwandeln. Er konnte seine Begeisterung für das Projekt nicht verbergen – nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, als er Salazars Buch zum ersten Mal in den Händen hielt, dass er einmal mit dem großen Meister selber an der Verbesserung des Buches arbeiten durfte – denn Salazar hatte seine Assistentendienste gerne angenommen. Der Nachmittag wurde mit der Erstellung einer Zutatenliste verbracht und dem Testen einiger älterer Kessel. Als Salazar schließlich wieder bei seiner Tante eintraf, kam er gerade rechtzeitig für das Abendessen. Hugo und Diana schüttelten nur den Kopf über seine Tätigkeiten bei Michel, aber am nächsten Tag erschien er pünktlich bei Michel um die Zutaten zu kaufen – wo sich Michel und Salazar darum stritten, wer diese nun bezahlte, sehr zum Amüsement des Händlers.

Die nächste Woche wurde Salazar kaum im Hause seiner Tante gesehen und auch Michel hatte weniger Zeit für seine kranke Mutter. Am Ende der Woche mussten Beide jedoch aus dem Labor hervorkommen, da Diana ein Festmahl für ihren Neffen gab, zu dem alle Zauberer höheren Standes aus der Umgebung eingeladen waren – es war daher nur ein relativ kleines Mahl. Aber Héloise hatte sich entschlossen zu kommen, was das Festmahl bereits zu einem Erfolg machte in Dianas Augen. Salazar sprach nur wenig mit den Gästen, die für ihn geladen waren, die sich lieber mit Hugo über die Ernteaussichten unterhielten. Nicht dass er sich sehr für sie interessiert hätte – ein Haufen hinterwäldlerischer Provinzzauberer war unter seiner Würde. Am Ende des Abends fing Salazar Michels Blick auf und sie Beide verzogen den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.


	4. Chapter 4

pfeif Richtig, die Geschichte hatte ich ja noch nicht fertig hochgeladen drop Sie war zwischenzeitlich verschollen auf meinem Computer (ein Vertipper im Dokumentnamen und im völlig falschen Ordner können eine Geschichte unauffindbar machen)

Gebetat hat wieder Ramsi, vor ewigen Zeiten hust

Kapitel 3  
Beim Frühstück nach dem Festessen saß Hugo äußerst verkatert am Tisch, im Gegensatz zu Salazar, der eher wenig getrunken hatte, wie Michel auch. Ein Umstand den Hugo (und in gewissem Maße auch Diana) am Abend zuvor beklagt hatten, als die Gäste fort waren – bei der Gelegenheit, bei der Salazar dem Kreis der einflussreichen normannischen Zauberer vorgestellt wurde, hatte er sich nicht als rechter Mann präsentiert. Salazar hatte seiner Verachtung Ausdruck gegeben was die Ansicht betraf, den Wert eines Mannes nach seiner Trinkfestigkeit zu beurteilen. Der einzige Grund warum es nicht zu einem Streit gekommen war, war die Müdigkeit der gesamten Familie. Dementsprechend grantig waren auch alle außer Maria, die wie immer phlegmatisch ihr Brot kaute. Hugo stellte schließlich seinen Wasserbecher aggressiv auf den Tisch.  
„Und gehst du heute wieder zu Michel?"  
„Ich habe es vor, ja." Kalt erwiderte Salazar Hugos herausfordernden Blick.  
„Und was treibt ihr da den ganzen Tag?"  
„Ich arbeite an der Verbesserung meines Werkes über die 50 üblichsten Tränke Westeuropas."  
„Hat das Buch so gravierende Fehler?"  
„Nein, aber einige Tränke könnten verbessert werden und in den letzten Jahren habe ich viele Zuschriften über neue Methoden erhalten, die ich in das Buch integrieren möchte."  
„Warum, wenn die Alten funktionieren? Man muss den Leuten doch keine neuen Methoden aufdrängen."  
Salazar sah ihn nur verächtlich an, hielt es aber nicht für seiner würdig ihm zu antworten. Diana lächelte beschwichtigend.  
„Du bist wirklich ein wenig oft bei Michel, Salazar. Wir sehen dich ja kaum."  
Salazar hob die Augenbrauen. „Es ist interessanter bei ihm."  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Hugo lief langsam rot an, während Diana und Maria ihn nur entsetzt ansahen.  
„Michel? Der ist wie du – der vergräbt sich in seinen Büchern. Ich hoffe, wenn er Maria heiratet, wird er sich etwas bessern. Meine Tochter soll einen guten Mann haben."  
Er schlug Maria auf den Rücken, die tatsächlich etwas errötete und etwas von „Danke Papa" murmelte. Salazar verzog hingegen abschätzig den Mund.  
„Michel ist ein guter Mann – du solltest froh sein, dass er Maria nimmt. Er ist zu gut für sie!"  
„Was?" Nun war Diana hochrot angelaufen. „Alles was recht ist, aber ... Wie kannst Du es wagen?!?"  
Zitternd vor Wut starrte sie ihn an. Hugo stand entschlossen auf.  
„Wir haben dich als einen ehrenwerten Gast behandelt, aber wenn du nicht weißt, wie man sich seinen Gastgebern gegenüber benimmt, dann können wir dich auch nicht weiter bei uns haben."  
Salazar erhob sich ruhig. „Wenn ihr auf mein Gepäck aufpassen könntet, während ich eine andere Unterkunft suche."  
Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten verließ er das Haus und schlug den Weg zu Michel ein. Innerlich war er längst nicht so ruhig wie er vorgab. Er wusste, er hatte eine Linie überschritten und eigentlich gab er sich in der Regel Mühe peinlich höflich zu sein. Warum ihm das heute rausgerutscht war, verstand er nicht, aber er sah sich auch außerstande sich zu entschuldigen. Er hatte schließlich gemeint, was er sagte. Aber jetzt war er freiwillig im Exil von England und verbannt aus dem Haus seiner Tante. Wenn Michel ihn nicht nahm, musste er doch die lange Reise nach Dänemark antreten zu seinem Onkel väterlicherseits, Magnus – der ihm wohl ständig in den Ohren liegen würde wegen einer Versöhnung mit Godric.

Als er in Michels Haus trat, saß der gerade am Tisch mit seinem Verwalter Camille. Erstaunt sahen Beide auf, als Salazar eintrat.  
„Salazar? Ich hatte dich nicht so früh erwartet." Michel lächelte ihn an – die übertrieben unterwürfige Haltung hatte er aufgegeben. Salazar ließ sich an den Tisch fallen und von der Hauselfe einen Becher Wasser bringen.  
„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht.", erinnerte er sich doch noch seiner guten Manieren. Michel wedelte mit der Hand.  
„Camille probiert mein Interesse für Getreidesorten zu erwecken."  
„Hoffnungslos fürchte ich." Camille lächelte etwas zu frech für seine Stellung. Er steckte das Pergament auf dem Tisch wieder ein. „Aber ich denke, meine Arbeit hier für heute ist getan." Fragend sah er Michel an, der nickte. Camille verbeugte sich erst vor Michel, dann vor Salazar und verließ das Haus. Besorgt sah Michel Salazar an.  
„Du wirkst erregter als sonst."  
„Das merkst du?" Erstaunt sah Salazar ihn an – war er so leicht zu lesen? Dann öffnete er fast hilflos die Hände. „Hugo hat mich aus seinem Haus gewiesen."  
„Was? Warum denn das?" Überrascht lehnte Michel sich näher. Er wusste, dass Hugo und Salazar sich nicht mochten, aber einen Rauswurf?  
„Ich habe meine Meinung über deine zukünftige Frau geäußert."  
Michel hob die Brauen. „Und die war nicht sehr vorteilhaft."  
„Nein."  
„Ich werde sie trotzdem heiraten müssen."  
„Ich nehme an, Maria ist besser als meine Frau", gab Salazar zu „aber sie wird dir nicht gut tun."  
„Du hast dein Buch ja auch nach deiner Hochzeit geschrieben, oder?" Michel seufzte. Das Thema seiner baldigen Hochzeit verdrängte er gerne. „Aber lass uns auf das Wesentliche zurückkommen. Du wurdest aus dem Haus gewiesen?"  
„Ja."  
„Also wenn ich dich hier in der Gegend halten will, muss ich eine Kammer oben vorbereiten lassen, oder?" Er fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare. „Meine Mutter wird nicht sehr erfreut sein."  
„Danke." Salazar lächelte ihn ehrlich an. „Kannst du auch jemanden organisieren, der mein Gepäck abholt?"  
„Das ist kein Problem. Lass uns erst einmal meiner Mutter Bescheid sagen – sie fühlt sich heute recht kräftig." Nervös sah Michel die Treppe hoch. Nein, das würde seiner Mutter gar nicht gefallen. Natürlich – theoretisch war es sein Haus. Aber er tat ungern etwas, das seiner Mutter missfiel.

Aus Héloises Kammer klang Musik, die Michel und Salazar schon auf der Treppe hörten. Salazar selber hatte nie viel für Musik übrig gehabt, aber Michel summte etwas, als er vernehmlich an die Tür klopfte. Caroline öffnete die Tür, ihre Flöte immer noch in ihrer Hand. Héloise saß vor einer Harfe und lächelte den beiden Männern entgegen.  
„Du hast mich in einem meiner Lieblingsstücke unterbrochen, Michel.", schalt sie lachend. Michel küsste ihr kopfschüttelnd auf das Haar.  
„Schon wieder ein neues Lieblingsstück? Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich mir immer das Neuste merken kann."  
Sie lächelte spitzbübisch und nickte dann Salazar zu. „Guten Tag, Salazar. Das war ein schöner Abend gestern bei deiner Tante, fand ich. Ich fühle mich ungewohnt gut nach dieser Anstrengung."  
Salazar nickte nur nichts sagend, Michel wurde tatsächlich etwas rot.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragend sah die zerbrechliche Frau ihren Sohn an. Er biss sich etwas auf die Lippen, bevor er antwortete.  
„Salazar hatte heute Morgen Streit mit Hugo und Diana."  
„Oh?" Héloises Lächeln fiel zusammen.  
„Und Hugo hat ihn hinausgeworfen.", fuhr Michel fort.  
„Und du willst ihn hier aufnehmen." Héloise stellte das einfach fest und sah ihren Sohn trotzdem streng an. „Ich bin damit einverstanden, aber nur weil es keine Möglichkeit zur Versöhnung gäbe, wenn Salazar jetzt weit weg reist." Dann sah sie zu Salazar. „Ich kann einem Mann, der fast in meinem Alter ist keine Vorhaltungen machen, aber ich erlaube mir zu sagen, dass Sie sich bemühen sollten sich wieder mit Diana zu versöhnen. Sie ist eine umgängliche Frau und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert sein muss, dass sie es tatsächlich zugelassen hat Sie rauszuschmeissen."  
Salazar zog es vor nicht zu antworten und kalt aus dem Fenster herauszuschauen. Er mochte Héloise – sie war eine intelligente Frau mit einem starken Charakter, aber auch für sie würde er sich nicht vor Hugo erniedrigen. Héloise seufzte.  
„Michel, schick Caroline sie soll Philipp und Dudas das Gepäck bringen lassen – sie kann den Rest des Tages frei haben."  
Michel und Salazar erkannten Beide, dass sie entlassen waren und gingen wieder herunter um Caroline loszuschicken und einen der Hauselfen anzuweisen, eine leer stehende Kammer im Obergeschoss bereit zu machen für den Besuch. Die Kammer war kleiner als die bei Hugo, aber Salazar plante sowieso den größten Teil seiner Zeit im Labor zu verbringen.

Eine Stunde später kam Caroline zurück mit Philippe und Dudas - Dudas stellte sich als Ziehbruder von Philippe und Caroline heraus, der jetzt als Knecht auf dem Hof der Eltern der beiden arbeitete (von deren Verwandtschaft Salazar nichts geahnt hatte – denn während Caroline mit ihren hellblonden Haaren zu Michel und Héloise passte, war Philippes Haar rabenschwarz wie Salazars). Philippe begrüßte Salazar unterwürfig, aber gut gelaunt. Für Salazars einen Sack hätte es nicht zwei Männer gebraucht, aber wenn Héloise nach zwei Männern schickte, kamen auch zwei Männer. Das Leben eines Magier-Bauern war einfacher, als das eines Muggel-Bauern, so dass Philippe und Dudas Zeit hatten sich zu verpflichten Michel und Salazar bei der Errichtung eines magischen Gartens neben dem Labor zu helfen, der vor Muggelaugen verborgen sein sollte. Héloise und Caroline pflegten zwar einige Kräuter in dem kleinen Garten, doch da Muggelpächter häufig daran vorbeikamen und ihre Frauen mit Caroline über Gärten fachsimpelten, konnten dort nur einfache Kräuter gezogen werden. Als die vier Männer den Boden des zukünftigen Gartens begutachteten, schielte Salazar zu Michels eleganter Figur. „Ein Mann fast in meinem Alter." - der Satz von Héloise ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Nun wo er unter einem Dach mit Michel wohnte, würde er sicher der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können diesen unschuldigen, schönen Mann zu verführen. War er wirklich fast so alt wie Héloise? Er war gerade 35 – Michel konnte nicht viel älter als 22 sein – aber trotzdem wäre es zumindest ungewöhnlich hätte er einen Sohn in Michels Alter. Außerdem war Godrics Frau Estrith gerade mal 23. Entschlossen streckte er sich und nickte – die erstaunten Blicke der Anderen ignorierte er. Er würde Michel verführen – der Junge hatte keine Chance.


End file.
